Summer's End
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Hook wants to have a BBQ and has Emma help when he sets himself on fire. Regina's not too happy when Emma shows her a fun summer toy she got for her and Henry. Hot sun, flirting, jealousy, and truth is one way to end some summer fun.


**Summer's End**

"So Miss. Swan, I'm having a barbeque to celebrate the thing known as Labor Day. Would you like to come?" The idea of Hook throwing a barbeque amused me since he only had one hand. He never seemed like the cooking type of guy either.

"Hook, why are you asking me to a barbeque? I asked you to keep Henry occupied as I test drove the Jet Ski to make sure it was safe for him. You guessed I'd be here in my bathing suit so you pawned my son off on someone else. Who?" After turning off the engine, I continued to sit and wait for an answer.

"What could possibly give you that idea love?" Hook finally gave into my stare. "Good God. Since you've been back around Regina you've almost mastered her stares."

I rolled my eyes and tied the Jet Ski to the docks. As I made my way up the docks, I wrapped a dry towel around myself to keep Hook's hungry eyes off me. "Yeah well it happens when you were on the receiving end of them for so long." He followed me to the bug so I could grab my dry clothes. "So are you going to follow me into the bathroom as well or just until I give you an answer?"

"If you want me to see you naked…." He tried to win me over with his bad boy smile but it never worked.

"No thanks." I shut the door behind me. "So where are you going to have this barbeque?" All I heard was silence on the other side of the door. "Hook?"

"Uh…at the docks I guess? People can swim; go boating, or whatever while the grill is cooking. I'm sure we could borrow some fold up tables and stuff from Granny's …."

"How did this become a 'we' thing?" I opened the door and was met with a cheesy grin. "You don't know how to use a grill do you?" He was quiet. "Fine." I walked passed him and headed for a bench.

"Thank you Swan. I'm trying to get people in the town to like me. People other than my crew." Hook stood as I tied my boots.

"Uh-huh. You're welcome." I leaned back when I was done and I saw Hook's eyes grow wide a moment. "What is it?"

"Uh…R-Regina…how are y-you?" He never stuttered around her. When I turned, she stood there in her normal mayoral attire. Just without the blazer.

"Hey." There was something different about Regina today. Something more primal. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the pirate was watching our son and he's normally either down here or wherever you are. So I tried the docks first since he wasn't in town. What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" I couldn't tell her the real reason. "Nothing. Just taking a walk along the shore is all."

Regina gave me a look that told me she knew I was up to something. "You're lying to me Emma Swan and I will find out what you're hiding." With that, she turned and walked away.

Once she was gone, Hook decided to speak up. "I think the Mayor has issues." I snorted.

"Everyone in this town has issues." I turned back to Hook who was still looking in Regina's direction.

"No love, I mean when she saw us talking she gave me a possessive stare and created a fire ball as she walked towards us." His attention came back to me. "Is there something you're not telling me Swan?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" My brows knitted at Hook's question.

Xxx

Later that afternoon, I turned the corner into the station and stopped dead in my tracks. There sat Regina, on my desk again, wearing a simple black sleeveless dress. She had changed since the docks. Her long toned legs grabbed my attention and it suddenly started to get warm in the room. "Something wrong Sheriff?" Regina's voice was a purr.

"Uh…" My feet finally found mobility as I made my way to the desk. "It's just…last time I walked in and you were sitting on my desk there was a long, drawn out investigation into the disappearance of Katharine." It was slightly awkward when I sat in my chair. Regina was sitting on the stack of papers I needed to sort though. "Can you get off my desk now?"

Regina looked back at me with a smirk. "No. Not until you answer my question from earlier."

I huffed and sat back in the chair. I propped my feet up on the desk. "What was the question?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and smoothly turned on my desk to face me. Her long legs mere inches from my right hand. It took everything I had to not let my hand run up them. "Why were you down at the docks with the pirate? And why did you let him watch Henry just for him to pawn our son off on someone else." I didn't answer. I just watched the brunette. "Answer me." Regina bumped my chair with her leg; jostling me from my thoughts.

"I was test driving a present before I let Henry ride it." I could see Regina thinking back to what she saw at the docks.

"You got the Jet ski and you were going to let our son on it?! Are you crazy! Those are dangerous! No son of mine is going on one of those!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Regina's reaction.

"Calm down Regina. It's safe and I've got a life vest for Henry. And I'm not going to go crazy on it when he's with me." Regina's eyes narrowed. "Will it make you feel better if I take you on a ride before I take him?"

I could see my invitation mulling over in Regina's dark eyes. "Fine. I'll need to get a life vest of my own."

"No need." Regina's brow rose. "I already got you one. Meet me at the docks tomorrow around noon and I'll take you on a test run."

Xxx

After lunch I headed to the docks. I imagined all the different ways Regina may freak out as I drove. When I snapped my life vest on and tightened it, I heard a familiar throat being cleared. When I turned, I dropped the Jet ski key. There Regina stood in a red and black bikini. It hugged her curves very nicely. I had never seen this much of her skin before. And her stomach was so toned and her skin was so tan. "Miss. Swan!" I jumped and cleared my throat. "Never seen a woman in a bikini before?" I still couldn't speak. Picking up the key, I turned and grabbed her life vest.

"Here," Regina took the vest and smirked. I turned and climbed on the Jet ski . I needed to do anything but look at Regina. "You need to tighten it a little bit more. So it's snug around…" I paused and decided not to attract my full attention to her chest. "It just needs to be snug." By now, Regina had pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. I wasn't sure but even with minimal make up and with her hair pulled back she still looked stunning.

"So will you hold this thing still while I get on?" I simply nodded and held tight onto the rope that tied us to the dock. Every muscle in me stiffened when I felt Regina slide in behind me. My jaw tightened when I felt her hands resting on my hips. Why was I giving her a ride again? "Are you ready to drive this thing?"

"Yeah." I started the motor and she untied us from the dock. "Hang on tight." Before she could hold on, I revved the motor and hit the gas. She was thrown back slightly and I couldn't help but laugh at the gasp that came from behind me. When she slapped my arm for laughing at her that made me crack up even more. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her grip was tight on my hips as I hit the gas again. I drove slowly until we got further out. I sped up little by little. As Regina got used to the speed her grip loosened slightly. When she did, I'd hit the gas a hair more just to make her grip tighten again. For her own safety of course. "If you throw me off this thing I will end you Emma Swan." Even with the wind I could still feel her hot breath on my neck. And just the idea of her pressed against my back made my jaw tighten more.

"I won't. Just hold on tight." When I felt her grip tighten, I revved the motor and hit the gas. Regina gasped as the front of the Jet ski came out of the water but soon relaxed slightly when we started moving. Even if she wouldn't admit it, I could tell she was having fun; especially when I'd skim along the surface of the water. Regina's hand slipped to the inside of my thigh when we hit a wave. Once again my whole body stiffened and she retracted her hand quickly. What the hell was my body doing? It was humming ever since I saw Regina in the bikini. And even more with her close proximity.

We continued to ride for about half an hour before I asked Regina if she wanted to drive. There was some hesitation but she finally agreed. We switched seats but I became extremely nervous when it was time for me to hold her hips. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Regina looked back with a raised brow. "You need to hold on otherwise I'll throw you off. Actually…" Before Regina could rev the motor enough to throw me off, I placed my hands on her hips. "Damn I wanted to throw you off." There was a chuckle in her voice. She was having fun. Regina took it slow until she got a feel for the Jet ski .

"Having fun?" Regina simply nodded as she hit the gas a little more. When I looked in front of us, there was a wave coming towards us. Regina was going to try and jump it. She revved the motor and hit the gas. As the front came out of the water, I prayed she wouldn't flip us. I'm not sure how but she didn't. I'm pretty sure we were going full speed towards the wave and I'll be damned if we didn't jump it with ease. "Are you insane?!"

Regina chuckled as we slowed and she turned off the engine. By now, the town was out of sight. "Insane is such a relative term Emma." Regina turned to face me.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just give me the key before you kill us both." When I tried to reach for it, she grabbed it first and put it down the front of her vest. "Really?" All she did was fold her arms and smirk. "What?"

"Nothing. If you want the key so bad go ahead and try to get it." I couldn't believe this. Regina was…I don't know what she was. It took everything I had to not stare at her cleavage.

"You brought me out here for something. What is it?" Regina stayed quiet a moment.

"How did you get roped into helping the pirate with his barbeque?" That? That's what she brought me all the way out here for?

"Because I didn't want him to burn down the entire town. He has one hand and he's a pirate. I don't trust him with fire." Regina's head tilted slightly to the side.

"And I should trust you?" It was my turn to cross my arms.

"More than him, yes. Do you want to come? It's two weeks from now." Regina stayed quiet. I could tell she was debating her answer. "Look, most likely what's going to happen is he's going to get pissy because he can't do it and I'll end up cooking. I make a mean burger."

Regina smirked. "Thank you for the invitation. And yes, I'll come. I'm guessing the whole town is invited?" I gave her a slight nod. "Should I bring a few deserts?"

"As long as they're not poisoned." Regina smirked and slapped my arm again. "What?"

"I'm out of the killing business now. You know that. Henry would disown me if I killed someone."

"And you're trying to be a better person. Which, you're doing a good job at by the way." There was a twitch at the corner of Regina's mouth. "I'm glad."

"Henry has helped. You letting him stay over has helped a lot. I was surprised when you went against your parents and let him stay." Regina's eyes were softer now. They always seemed to soften when speaking of Henry.

"Anyway I can help, let me know." I paused. "We're probably getting low on gas so we better head back. Do you want to drive?"

"Sure."

Xxx

The two weeks passed like a blur. Henry loved the Jet Ski and wanted to drive it. It's safe to say that neither Regina nor I would let him. I bought a tube and rope so he could go tubing. The day of the barbeque came and everyone helped set up tables, umbrellas, and chairs. Hook bought plenty of ground beef and hot dogs to cook. Granny brought drinks. And everyone else pitched in something. Thirty minutes into the celebration and Regina was nowhere to be found. Henry and I both tried calling her cell but no answer. I was beginning to get worried. "Swan!" I turned and saw a huge flame come from the grill.

"Hook what the hell?" I ran towards him with a fire extinguisher. I won't lie, it was slightly fun spraying Hook with it. He was not amused. "Okay, I'm taking over the cooking. You, sit and watch how to cook without killing yourself." As I threw new patties and dogs on the grill my phone rang. Relief washed over me when I saw it was Regina. "Hey, you missed Hook setting himself on fire." There was silence on Regina's end.

"I do hope you took over the grill by now." Her voice was laced with an 'I told you so' tone.

"Yes I did. Where are you? The party's started and everyone's here but you." I held the phone with my shoulder as I flipped the burgers. "And I have a burger waiting just for you. Artery clogging and all."

"Someone's got a crush." Hooks voice was hushed. I glared down at him and acted as if I was going to slap him with the spatula. He winced and threw his hands up in defeat.

"I need your help getting the deserts to the tables. Mind helping me?"

"Sure. I'll get David to take over the grill and be there in a minute." I slipped the phone back in my pocket and called for David. He gladly took over the grill and I made my way to the road. Regina had all the deserts in separate containers on the hood of her BMW. "Wow. How many deserts did you make?"

"An apple pie, a gooey butter cake, and two red velvet cakes." Regina paused as she rounded the car. "And yes, I made the red velvet cakes with you and Henry in mind. Don't steal a whole one and share it with our son." Regina wore a simple pair of blue jeans, stylish sandals, and a nice fitted tank top. "What?"

"I've just never seen you out of your mayoral attire before. You look good." I stacked the two containers with the red velvet cake.

"Uh no. You give me those and you take these." Regina knew what I was up to before I could even think of it.

"Oh come on." I huffed and set the cakes down. Regina just shook her head.

"Thank you. Don't forget, you also saw me in a bikini." Regina shot me a mischievous grin and I could feel my cheeks turn pink remembering that day. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I followed Regina towards the docks. It seems I wasn't the only one surprised to see Regina in normal people attire. We kept the deserts covered and all the food under umbrellas while we finished cooking. It didn't take long for the burgers and dogs to be done so we started making our plates. Regina and got put beside each other in line.

"So, how did you know I liked burgers?" Regina's question surprised me. I just watched as she added the condiments to her burger. "Don't make me shoot you with ketchup." Regina tilted her hand towards me; ketchup bottle in hand.

"Henry told me you make them on occasion. So I made sure to have all the stuff for them." Now it was Regina's turn to watch me a moment.

"Well thank you." Everyone split into their own little groups. Hook with his ship mates, Leroy and his gang, and so on. I was happy when Regina sat with Henry and I. My parents seemed slightly welcoming to the idea of joining the three of us. "Well I must say David you're quite the cook."

David hesitated a moment before replying. "Thank you Regina. I can't wait to taste the deserts you made." He paused and gave a sideways grin. Before he could open his mouth I cut him off.

"Don't even think about it." I pointed a potato chip at him. "They aren't poisoned." He chuckled and held up his hands in mock surrender. We continued to talk as we ate. I could feel Regina glance at me every once in awhile.

"Now I know where Henry gets his barbarian eating habits from." I stopped chewing and looked at Regina. She smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "You don't have to inhale it. I doubt it'll go anywhere."

"But moooooommmm, I wanna hurry and finish my plate so I can get some of the yummy deserts you made." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. It took everything she had to hold back the grin that fought to make its way to her face. The rest of our table laughed at Regina's reaction. As I finished, I took Regina's empty plate along with mine. "What would you like for desert? And don't say nothing because you want to watch your figure."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "A piece of the gooey butter cake and thank you." I smiled before turning towards the food tables. As I cut the cakes Hook joined me.

"So when are you going to admit you like her?" I frowned at his question.

"I don't like her like that." Since the gooey butter cake was all she wanted, I placed a good sized piece on her plate and grabbed her a fork as well.

"Oh come on love. I know the looks you give her. It's clear that you have feelings for the woman." I glared at the dark headed pirate.

"I don't have feelings for Regina." Hook raised an eyebrow at my reply.

"So is that why you stabbed your cake with a fork? To prove you have no hidden feelings for this woman?" He paused. "Besides, she feels the same way about you." I huffed and walked away.

"What's wrong mom?" Henry could see my irritation as I walked up. I placed Regina's plate in front of her and sat in silence.

"What's the pirate done now?" Regina watched as I put a forkful of red velvet cake into my mouth. "Emma."

"He swears up and down something that isn't true." Everyone continued to watch me. "What?"

"What does he swear up and down?" Henry would not leave this alone. Mary Margaret and David looked worried because I was so irritated. Regina just studied me as she ate.

"It's nothing. Go on; fill yourself up with your mom's amazing deserts." Henry and my parents dropped the subject and continued to eat. "I can feel you staring Regina."

"It's something." Regina pointed her fork at me. "I know that look Miss. Swan."

Xxx

Night came and everyone helped clean up. People were exhausted. Before I got in my car Regina stopped me. "Emma, drop by my place before you go home."

"Okay. I'll take Henry home and head your way." I did as I said and dropped Henry off. "Hey kid, you have any idea what your mom wants?"

"Not a clue." Henry came around to the driver's side door. "Why?"

"No reason. I'll be home later." He gave me a smile before turning to go inside. The whole way to Regina's I tried to figure out what she could possibly want. When I knocked on the front door, Regina told me to come on in.

"I'm in the kitchen." I made my way through the house and joined Regina. She was loading the empty containers into the dishwasher.

"Hey. Can I help with anything?" I leaned against the counter waiting for an answer.

"No I think I've got it. So, what was wrong earlier?" Regina closed the dishwasher and turned towards me. "I could see that you were irritated but it was a conversation for another time. Now's another time."

I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair. Why must she bring this up? "He thinks I have feelings for someone."

Regina's brows knitted. "Who?" She paused a moment; trying to real in her defensiveness. Was Hook right about Regina having feelings towards me? "Who does he think you like?" Her voice was even and calm but I could see there was fire beginning in her dark eyes.

"Someone in town." I could swear there is hope in her eyes.

"Obviously. Who in town?" There was urgency in her voice and slight irritation.

"Why do you care so much?" I tilted my head slightly to the side.

Regina paused a moment before answering. "I don't. I just care about who's around our son." Oh that's a load of bullshit. She does have feelings for me.

"So you don't care who I go out with as long as they're good to Henry?"

"Correct." Regina turned and grabbed a whicker basket. She continued out her back door towards her apple tree.

"So if I were to date Hook you wouldn't care? He's good with Henry and would protect him." Regina paused a moment before picking another apple.

"If your tastes run that way then have at it. But you and I both know that's not how your tastes run." I took a step towards her.

"And how do my tastes run?" I looked at the nub that was left of the branch I cut off when I first came to town.

"On the darker side." Regina's voice started to lower. "But you don't care for manliness. Though you do like power." Regina never looked at me. She just continued picking apples.

"And who in town is on the darker side, powerful, but not manly?" I followed Regina back into her kitchen. She washed each apple as she calculated her words.

"I don't know Miss. Swan. You tell me." Her voice was a sexy, even, purr by now. With each word a chill would go down my spine. I don't know why I found the motions of her washing each apple hypnotizing. It just was.

"The only person who comes to mind is going more towards the lighter side so that would go against your analysis of my tastes." I could see a small twitch at the corner of Regina's mouth.

"Yes but even if this person is turning towards the lighter side, they can still have darker tastes." Her voice was making my body buzz again. I never felt this way before. Not with a man and I've never thought about a woman before.

"Yes but here's the problem, even if I made my supposed feelings known, the person is with someone else. And the person seems happy so I wouldn't want to screw up their happiness. Things are looking up for the person and I'm not about to fuck that up."

"The person might be settling because they know the other party is too scared to admit their feelings and make a move. Henry likes being an only child. Do you want to screw up his happiness?"

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there staring at Regina's hands as she washed the last apple. "Of course I don't want to screw up his happiness."

"Then the decision is simple. Make a move on the person and be happy or don't make a move and be miserable. If you don't make a move you have to live your life seeing the person you like with someone else." My stomach dropped; Regina was right. Could I deal with seeing her and Robin together for the rest of my life? Regina broke through my inner turmoil when she reached around me to grab a knife. "So make your choice Miss. Swan or it might be too late." Her voice was a whisper.

Panic ran through me. Without realizing what I was doing I laced my fingers in Regina's long hair and planted a kiss on her red lips. I held there for a second before I realized what I had done. I put her at arm's length and horror had to be clear on my face. "Regina, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

Regina silenced me by placing a single finger over my lips. She leaned closer until her lips were a whisper from mine. "Now was that so hard?" She did have feelings for me. I said nothing. All I could think of was kissing her again. Regina smiled before reciprocating the kiss. I loved feeling her hands running up my sides and over my breasts.

"Regina…" I moaned as she squeezed my breasts. They fit perfectly in her hands. My body started to buzz again as Regina's hands continued to roam my curves. The more she nipped at my neck and collar bone the more I wanted her. I had to do something. Regina was surprised when I spun us and she was against the counter. "Henry's at home…and you're not expecting anyone…." I continued kissing down Regina's neck.

"This is true. Has someone finally come to terms with her hidden feelings for me?" I could feel Regina's triumphant grin as I ran my tongue along her cleavage. Her body stiffened and relaxed as she tangled a hand in my hair.

"I have. Now that I know you feel the same way…why waste anymore time? Time isn't frozen anymore." I kissed Regina deeply.

"Good point." With a wave of her hand, my clothes disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "Why waste anymore time?" I watched as Regina slowly undressed in the middle of her kitchen. With each new inch of uncovered skin, a heat started to burn between my thighs. The fiery passion in Regina's eyes told me she knew and was going to make it burn as much as she possibly could before giving me relief. "See something you like Miss. Swan?" All I could do was watch as she strutted towards the fridge.

"What are you doing?" It puzzled me. Regina opened the fridge and rummaged through it a moment. "You can't possibly be hungry now."

"Oh calm down. I am hungry; but hungry for you. Why not make this a little sweeter?" My eyes grew a moment when I saw the can of whip cream. A small whimper escaped my throat when Regina drew a line between her breasts. I was hypnotized and started towards her. "Ah. You can't lick until I say so." I grumbled but did as she said. I continued to watch as she placed whip cream over her hardened nipples as well. "Come to me Emma."

I did as she commanded. "May I your Majesty?" A small grin tugged at the corner of Regina's mouth.

"You may." I placed my hands on her hips as I slowly ran my tongue up the line of whip cream. Regina sighed as I moved to one of her breasts. I have never been with a woman but as I licked the cream from her nipple and sucked it into my mouth the small moans that came from the brunette encouraged me. I moved to the other breast and did the same. As I started to kiss down her stomach Regina stopped me. "Not yet." I straightened myself as I watched she draw another line down her stomach to her belly button.

"You're going to kill me you do realize this?" My eyes followed the line slowly until I met her eyes again.

"Is that anyway to address a queen?" Her voice dropped a few decibels and sent a shiver down my spine. "Kneel before your queen." I obeyed in fear that she'd walk away and leave me with this fire in the pit of my stomach.

"No it isn't my queen. I apologize." Good grief I couldn't tell if I hated this game of hers or if I loved it. At this point, I really didn't care. I just wanted her.

"That's a good knight. You may continue." I watched her a moment before running my tongue up her toned stomach. I could smell her arousal now and it drove me nuts. I wanted to taste her badly.

"Mmm I can smell my queen's arousal. May I take a little taste?" I could feel Regina's dark eyes burning into me.

"Just a little one. I don't want you to ruin your appetite." I ran my tongue slowly along Regina's swollen, wet folds. A throaty moan escaped her lips. This game was torturing her as well. I took another. This time, I let the tip of my tongue slip between her folds. "That's enough." Regina's hand fisted in my hair; holding my head inches from where I wanted to be.

"Please R- your Majesty, I want to please you." Regina's eyes shined with passion. She shot me an evil smirk. Without a word, she released my hair and walked towards the counter. What the hell was she doing? I watched as she lifted herself to sit on the counter with her legs opened wide for me.

"Come." I went to stand in front of her; waiting for my next order. "Do you wish to taste your queen's forbidden fruit?"

"Yes my queen. I do very much so." It took everything I had to not dive right in. The look in her eyes and the smell of her arousal drove me.

"Go get a chair to kneel on. To make yourself more comfortable." I went to the dining room and carried a chair over. I knelt on the pillow and waited for Regina's next command. I could tell she enjoyed this power play game of hers and I did too. Regina pushed stray hair behind my ear and smiled softly. "Are you enjoying our little game?" Her voice was back to its normal decibel but was laced with care.

"I am." Regina cupped my cheek and guided me towards her. She placed a soft kiss on my lips before continuing with passionate ones. They weren't possessive, they were tender. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too Emma." She stroked my cheek with her thumb. "Shall we continue, my pet?" I couldn't help but grin at the tone of Regina's voice. It wasn't her Evil Queen voice and it wasn't her Mayor voice. It was a mix between her loving voice and a slight purr.

"Please." She smiled and gave me permission to continue. I dipped my head between Regina's legs and she moaned when I took a long lick. She sighed and leaned back on one of her hands. The other tangled in my hair pulling me closer to her center. "You're so sweet and delicious."

"Well it's a good thing you finally realized this before someone else did." As I continued my venture between my queen's legs, I thought about what she said. Did that mean she never let Robin do this? Could she have saved this for me? "Yes Emma." I paused a moment. "I never let him do this. He was too old fashioned anyway." I smiled inwardly before plunging my tongue inside Regina's swollen opening. She moaned loudly and fisted her hand in my hair again. To apply more friction, Regina ground herself into my face. I was addicted to her taste and knew I wouldn't be able to get enough.

She came hard against my tongue moments later. It was good that her home was at the end of the road. It meant there was no one close enough to hear her scream my name. As I took one final lick, I placed my chin on Regina's thigh. I watched as her breathing started to even out and she came back down to earth. "Thank you Regina."

She looked down at me with passionate, loving eyes. "For what?"

"Giving me that final push I needed to finally admit my feelings for you." A breathtaking smile crossed the brunette's lips as she petted the side of my head.

"You're very welcome. Shall we move this to my bed?" I knew there was a cheesy grin on my face when I agreed.

"I'll grab the whip cream." I kissed her once more on the thigh and watched as she climbed the stairs on shaky legs.


End file.
